


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x15 coda, Angst, Gen, Memories, everyone needs to thank magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: The hall outside the infirmary was quiet.





	Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out before the episode completely kills me. I hope we get something like this on the show
> 
> Title from The Scientist by Coldplay

The silence was thick. Simon was quiet next to Izzy, Clary and Jace were in the chairs across from them, and they too were uncharacteristically silent. Izzy hated it.

The last time she had sat in this hallway it had been Alec in the infirmary bed. The hall had been much emptier that time. There had been so much going on then. Clary had been gone, Simon was still reeling from his family and his guilt, Jace had been a mess. It had only been Izzy and Magnus that day, clutching at each other’s hands and refusing to believe Alec would die. 

Somehow having more people made it worse. The silence felt more uneasy, more purposeful. 

Izzy and clenched her fingers into a fist, nails digging into her palm. And then Simon let out a breath next to her. 

When she turned to look at him, he was smiling faintly. 

“Did you know Magnus had a fire breathing snake?” He asked abruptly. 

The question was met with stunned silence for a long drawn out moment in which Clary and Izzy’s gazes caught and Clary’s eyes seemed to clear just a tiny bit. 

And then she smiled and all of them broke out into quiet breathy laughs.

“What? When did you learn that?” Clary asked.

Simon shrugged, “when he was helping me try and track down Camille,” he laughed again, “he  _ hissed _ lovingly at it.” 

They all giggled and somehow the worried tension that had been keeping them all on edge was gone. 

Izzy wanted to hug Simon but settled for sending him a grateful smile.

“He definitely has a penchant for animals,” Jace quipped, “there’s at least half a dozen cats that basically live on his balcony.”

Izzy smiled, remembering Alec telling him the same thing, eyes fond. 

“Alec told me he comes up with the most ridiculous names for them,” she added. 

“I think he uses the ridiculous nicknames for humans too,” Simon commented, sending Clary a glance. 

She laughed, brighter than Izzy had heard since they’d gotten her back from Jonathan. Izzy smiled at the sound.

She smiled wistfully and toyed with the hole in her jeans. Her voice was softer when she spoke. 

“It’s stupid, but I kind of love when he calls me Biscuit.” 

Her voice sobered the air between them again and Clary shot Izzy another glance.

“Magnus, he- he’s always been there for me,” her eyes flit from person to person,” “for all of us.” 

Izzy dropped her gaze to her hands and wrung them together. 

Clary was right. Magnus had been there for all of them since the moment they’d met him. And yes, maybe some of it was because of Alec. But mostly it was because he was an irrevocably good person. He  _ cared. _

It showed in the way he’d whisk Izzy on impromptu shopping trips when he somehow knew she was having a terrible day. It showed in the way he’d sealed the rift to Edom despite being on terrible terms with the shadowhunters because it would save lives. In the way he’d opened his home for Jace to stay, helped Simon navigate the Downworld. The way he’d given up his  _ magic _ to save Jace. It showed in everything he did for them. 

And they’d never even said thank you. 

Now she was afraid they’d never get the chance. 

“Magnus is strong,” she said quietly, “he’s going to make it.” 

She looked up at Simon, Jace, and Clary. They all had emotion burning bright in their eyes and Izzy swallowed against the lump in her throat.

“He has to.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
